My Reason for Living
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: Written by HAP Through a miscommunication and after a huge fight, Inuyasha, hurt and rejected, runs away from Kagome and to the girl's horror, she discovers that the inu hanyou has run away into her Tokyo.
1. Chapter One

_My Reason for Living_

* * *

Kagome sat at the edge of the well, staring into its depths, she wanted to jump, but something was holding her back, something...important, though she didn't' know what it was, it was on the tip of her tongue.  
  
She felt something deep within her pulse. Something inside her was longing for something else, but she wasn't sure what it could be, it was distressing, knowing that she couldn't place an actual reason to why she would go wobbly at the knees for no apparent reason; mostly it was when Inuyasha was near her.  
  
She'd loved Inuyasha for a long time, but she'd never felt like this before, like without him near her she would cry but she couldn't stand to be near him without her heart clenching to the point it was painful to breath. Was this what love was like? A feeling of helplessness for something so deep you couldn't understand?  
  
Kagome felt herself begin to cry. It was happening again, every time she thought of Inuyasha she would shed tears like nothing else mattered in the world. And in a way, it didn't. If he asked, Kagome would give up everything just to see Inuyasha happy. She'd give up her family, her friends, her powers, anything, just to be loved by him, to see him smile at her, and only her.  
  
'_Damn, I'm head over heals.'_  
  
She hated that feeling; know that the one who holds her heart doesn't even give her the time of day, not that he would know anyway, treating her like dirt. In a way she felt dirty. She would always envision him when she was home in her time. Envision him inside her.  
  
She brushed away the tears that were collecting in her oceanic orbs. She couldn't face him, but she couldn't leave him, she felt as if she were being pulled apart into two pieces, and only he could mend her. But if that were so, she'd remain two for many, many years, because...Inuyasha didn't want her…like that, only for the shards.  
  
Even if it were reality, she couldn't delete her dreams, dreams of him holding her against his naked chest, mumbling sweet nothings into her ears, saying how much he needed her, wanted her, couldn't live without her, loved her, even.  
  
More tears fell, just when she thought that she was through with tears, they came overflowing from her orbs, like it was all part of an endless waterfall.  
  
She fell to her knees at the base of the well. Sniffling she stood, she stood up straight and arched her back, "There is no way I'm going to let him control me like that!"  
  
She stood again, only to feel her legs go wobbly as she reluctantly fell to her knees again, staring at the clouds that drifted into the sky, she sighed heavily, this was such a beautiful place as long as youkai didn't attack, or they weren't searching for the shikon shards.  
  
Speaking of shards, Kagome could sense two shards coming directly towards her. She groaned, _Great...him.'_  
  
As if on cue, Kouga appeared in his blue whirlwind and stood, looking at the sobbing collapsed Kagome at the base of the well.  
  
"_Ah_, my woman, why do you shed tears?" he asked as he walked soothingly towards Kagome. He took a deep inhale and cast his eyes around before grinning wolfishly and walking towards her. She tensed as he approached, she didn't want to talk to him right now, she wanted Inuyasha, "No doubt it was dog turd right?"  
  
Kagome glared, "don't call him that, Kouga." That had been the first time, she realized, that she'd ever defended Inuyasha from Kouga's insults. Kouga looked pained, Kagome hadn't added the '-_kun'_ which she usually did, "He isn't a dog turd, he can be a jerk, but his hearts in the right place."  
  
"_Oh no_! Kagome, he's brainwashed you hasn't he? _Kami_, how could I let that happen to you, come Kagome-Chan we will go back to my pack and make you forget dog turd," he grabbed her wrist aggressively, and Kagome could see the lust in his eyes. Suddenly, it came to Kagome why Kouga had sniffed around. He was making sure Inuyasha was nowhere near by and that he wasn't coming any time soon. She'd never seen Kouga like this, his usually beautiful dark eyes dulled to a lustful murky blue.  
  
Kagome paled, _'Kouga isn't thinking of taking me, is he?'_  
  
"Kouga. Kouga let go of me! _Now_!" she slapped Kouga with her free hand, barely raising concern in the youkai's stunning blue eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I will revive you from dog turd's evil!" He would, she realized. He wasn't releasing her, he wasn't listening to her. The usual charming and calm youkai had lost his sense in his lust.  
  
"Leave me alone, Kouga, please," she whispered. He clamped a hand over her mouth and started to drag her away.  
  
"Kagome this will hurt me a lot more than it will hurt you," Kouga raised an arm and knocked the back of Kagome's neck, causing her to start to drift off into unconsciousness.  
  
The last thing she saw was a blur of red before it went black.

* * *

Kagome sat straight up and was about to scream at Kouga before she realized that she was in her bed. Her actual bed from her time, in her home, in her...she looked around, who had brought her here? How did she get here? How did she escape Kouga? Had it all been a dream?  
  
Her eyes rested on Inuyasha, who sat at the foot of the bed, his hands of his sword protectively, he looked at Kagome with a calm look, and actually smiled when he saw she was awake, "Hey, glad to see you finally awoke," he said softly. "How you feeling?"  
  
Kagome blinked in confusion and looked around, "What happened?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "I came to the well to get you to come home, but Kouga was knocking you out, I attacked him." He blushed slightly. "I hope you don't mind...I know how you don't like me fighting with him, he is your _friend_ after all," he cringed at the thought of Kouga being Kagome's friend now.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she said softly, if it weren't for him, Kouga could be persuading her to have sex with him, or worse, raping her now, "Why'd you bring me back here?"  
  
Inuyasha looked out the window, he was silent for a moment before looking at Kagome again, "I knew you'd be safe here, Kouga nor any other youkai can't follow you, except me, Kagome."  
  
Kagome flung herself into Inuyasha's arms, she hugged him tightly, moving her hands behind his back, clasping her delicate hands together, and making a death grip.  
  
She began to sob.  
  
Inuyasha panicked, "_Hey_, Kagome why are you crying? I hate it when you cry, please stop!"  
  
Kagome shook her head against Inuyasha's shoulder, "I'm just so relieved, if you hadn't come, he could have...he would have...I mean...." She began to sob again.  
  
Inuyasha patted her head with one hand and rubbed the small of her back, "Shh, I know Kagome, I know, I'm here now, I'll never leave you, I'll protect you."  
  
Kagome looked up at his golden eyes and smiled, tears still ran down her cheeks and she felt that yearning inside her again, why wouldn't it just leave her be?  
  
Inuyasha lifted his hand from the small of her back and rubbed the tears away from her eyes, he kept calming her by rubbing her back, even after hiccups replaced her sobs.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she murmured quietly against his shoulder, she felt so relaxed with him near her, holding her, he smiled and patted her head silently, understanding her plea.  
  
"I'll stay."  
  
"Where's my mom?" Kagome asked suddenly.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and then smiled a warmly tender smile she'd rarely ever seen, he sighed and shook his head as if he didn't believe what she was asking.  
  
Kagome looked at him, expecting an answer.  
  
Finally he said, after collecting what her mother had told him, "she went...to a friend's? She told me to tell you when you woke up to call her."  
  
Kagome perked up and left the bed, "Thank you, Inu."  
  
Inuyasha blushed at the sudden new name as she left the room, her shining and beautiful hair billowing out behind her.  
  
He blinked and smiled slightly, "You're welcome Kagome-Chan," he whispered, knowing perfectly well that she couldn't hear her.

* * *

Kagome rushed down the staircase, wanting to stay with Inuyasha yet having to ask her mother something very important.  
  
She practically threw herself into the living room searching for the cordless phone so she could go to a place in the house she was sure that Inuyasha wouldn't overhear.  
  
The phone rang three times before her mother's cell phone picked up and her mother's cheerful voice overcame Kagome's senses, "Hello?"  
  
"Mom, I have something very important to ask you?"  
  
"Kagome, oh I'm so glad you're awake, Inuyasha seemed so worried, and he convinced me to go to my friend's, I was afraid to leave, but he's such a nice boy."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"I think I love Inuyasha," she whispered, not surprised if her mother didn't hear.  
  
"Really, wonderful, when's the wedding?"  
  
"_Mother_!"  
  
"Really Kagome, it's rather obvious that you love him and he loves you."  
  
"Mom, he loves someone else, at least I think he does, but how do I tell him without really telling him?"  
  
Her mother was silent for awhile before her lovely voice, resembling twinkling bells rang out, "Kagome, follow your heart, this is something I can't help you with."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"I have to go Kagome, I'll see you on Monday maybe?"  
  
"What Monday, but today's Friday!"  
  
"I know, it's a weekend trip, I wasn't expecting for you to be home, so Grandpa, Souta and I are staying for the weekend, bye Kagome dear, remember follow your heart."  
  
The clicking of the cell phone told Kagome that her mother was gone.  
  
Kagome sighed; she was really hoping her mother would be able to help her, but obviously not.  
  
She walked towards the living room to put the phone back in its cradle and found Inuyasha staring at the TV.  
  
He looked so innocent, so carefree; his expression was one of wonder and curiosity as he stared at the thing in front of him. He reached a finger out and touched the picture frame atop the TV. Kagome then realized that he was looking at a picture of her, not at the TV.  
  
Kagome walked up beside him and smiled at him, he grunted but continued to look at the picture of Kagome smiling from last year's festival, she was wearing a traditional Kimono, blue and white, bringing out her eyes beautifully.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after a moment Inuyasha jumped as if he didn't see her, he looked at her, blushing and embarrassed about being caught staring at her indirectly.  
  
"Yes?" he asked softly.  
  
Kagome beamed and grabbed his hand dragging him over to the couch, "Want to watch a movie?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked but nodded.  
  
Kagome smiled and trotted over to the TV, she pushed the DVD for Princess Mononoke and smiled in satisfaction as the opening music played.  
  
Inuyasha stared in amazement as the scene played out, showing the story roll amid the living room.  
  
Kagome giggled at his perplexed look.

* * *

Hours later, Kagome and Inuyasha still sat on the couch looking off into the darkness. Inuyasha's mind was screaming at him to do something, Kagome was there, she was there, alone. He shook his head quickly, shooing away such thoughts. How could he think of fucking Kagome at a time like this, after almost being raped by Kouga?  
  
But he couldn't get rid of the thought of fucking Kagome, it excited him, to have her sweaty body rubbing against his when he…  
  
'_No'_! he shouldn't be thinking about this, not to Kagome, but, he wanted too, he couldn't deny his love for her.  
  
Love?  
  
Was this was love felt like, going wobbly in the knees and wondering what the other is thinking about? Yeah, that must be love, and he wanted it, he wanted....no he needed Kagome.  
  
He glanced at her and watched her stretch, her shirt exposing her belly, beautiful and tan. She stretched her arms above her head, her arms were long and slim, and with them above her head, he could see her fine rounded breasts. They weren't too small or too big so that they'd sag with old age. Round and bouncy, he liked that.  
  
_'Damn it, I'm still thinking about that, baka no hentai!'_ he thought to himself as Kagome noticed his stares and smiled.  
  
_'Wow, he's so handsome,'_ she thought to herself as she looked deep into Inuyasha's golden eyes. She just wanted to fling herself onto his lips and take him right then, but something was holding her back.  
  
What if he didn't except her?  
  
_'Damn it I hate it when she looks at me like that,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, that look made him want to just rip her clothes off. Since when did he become so sex hungry? It disgusted him. But he truly wanted to mate with Kagome, and make her his. 


	2. Chapter Two

Inuyasha sat silently as Kagome was making some kind of food in the kitchen. She'd insisted that he'd eat something other than ramen and he'd only agreed without putting up a fight, he didn't want to argue with her today, his heart wasn't in it.  
  
He looked lazily over at Kagome who was chopping up vegetables for whatever it was she was preparing.  
  
He watched her continue to chop, her eyes closed in thought and didn't even seem to pay attention tot the fact she could slice off her finger in one simple stroke.  
  
"It's almost ready, Inuyasha," Kagome, said happily, she'd always wanted to cook for Inuyasha and now here he was, waiting for her cooking with pleading eyes.  
  
She smiled and continued to cook the chicken in the frying pan, as she added some carrots and such as she went. The chicken was letting off a sweet aroma and Kagome could tell it was having a positive affect on him, she smiled, plus Inuyasha was being nice.  
  
"Good, because I'm god damn hungry," he growled as he eyed the rice cooker, as if willing it to pop open and spit out rice for him. Kagome fought an urge to giggle at his concentrated look.  
  
She opened the rice cooker and peered inside, the rice was clinging to the sides of the cooker and the other grains of rice: perfect. She scoped some up into a bowl and added her chicken stir-fry.  
  
"There, I hope you like it Inuyasha," Kagome smiled and handed him the bowl, which he took and looked at it with a look of confusion, "I know it's not ramen, but I hope you like it."  
  
Kagome blushed suddenly and looked away, she began to scoop up rice and stir-fry for herself, looking at Inuyasha in the corner of her eye. He wasn't eating.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, fearful of him not enjoying something she'd worked so hard on, "Is it that bad?"  
  
Inuyasha was staring in shock at the food, "No...no it's...so good!"  
  
He smiled at Kagome and his eyes danced with merriment, and Kagome felt her heart leap high into the air, "Then why aren't' you eating?" she smiled.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "I was waiting for you."  
  
Kagome grinned, _'Inuyasha was waiting for me? How sweet!'_ she took a bite out of her food and almost gasped herself, it had turned out much better than she'd expected! "_Wow_!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in amusement as he gobbled down his food, "You made it, how come you're surprised?"  
  
Kagome blushed; she'd been doing that a lot lately, "Oh...well it's never turned out this good before, you see."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and looked at her with pleading eyes, "Can I have more?"  
  
Kagome grinned and nodded, taking his bowl and scooping it full with more of her food.

* * *

Kagome cleared her throat and looked around for the wall clock to tell her what time it was. She reached over and looked at the face as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Really, she didn't want to look at Inuyasha, she'd do anything to be distracted and not have to look at him.  
  
She blushed, why, she didn't know, it was confusing her...  
  
Inuyasha sat with his arms behind his head and his eyes staring up at the ceiling, he was trying to do anything to keep himself from jumping Kagome, so, he tried to calm his nerves by pretending that he didn't know she was there.  
  
That failed miserably, after all he knew her scent like the palm of his hand, speaking of which, and they were becoming very sweaty from his thoughts.  
  
Kagome let out a small yelp of surprise, making Inuyasha jump and fall off the couch.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" he yelled at Kagome, she grinned sheepishly, but still managed to look beautiful in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just surprised how late it is," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, hoping that Inuyasha didn't yell at her too much.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "And how late would that be?"  
  
"Um...two in the morning," Kagome giggled at his perplexed look, of course he didn't understand her time system, "Well, it's late, so I'm going to bed, okay Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted again, "Don't need my permission, Kagome," she was about to say something when he scooped her up and started to jump up the staircase, casing Kagome to shriek in surprise and grasp Inuyasha neck.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled deep within his throat and it came out as a muffled growl, Kagome giggled and hugged Inuyasha close to her, arousing something deep within him and causing him to blush.  
  
By the time he made it up the stairs, his growling had made Kagome fall asleep by the soothing sound. He smiled softly and brushed some hair out of her eyes.  
  
He set her down on her bed and just sat on the ground looking at her lovingly. He brushed the same piece of hair from her face and took in her features slowly. She had a soft face, carefree and childish, not like Kikyou, who was stiff and almost kind of pointy. She was elegant too, he felt inferior compared to Kikyou. Not that he was superior to Kagome, in a way, she was the superior, she could control him with a simple word, but she also controlled his heart.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, no response. Of course she wouldn't respond, she was already plunged deep within her dream world. He smiled, "Kagome I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know, I love you, deeply."  
  
Kagome smiled in her sleep, but showed no signs of being awake. She rolled over to face him, and he rested his chin on the mattress, nose to nose with Kagome.  
  
He blew softly on her face, making her eyes squint shut, "Mom…I like sticking my…head…out the window…" Her voice came out in a whisper, mixed in with her sleep and a light snore.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled softly and continued to blow, she swatted her arms blindly around, "Mom…get a fly…swatter…I see…a big…fly…"  
  
Inuyasha had to fight the urge to burst out laughing in front of her face, "Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled again in her sleep and stuck her arms out as if she was going to hug him, though she was facing the wrong way, "Inuyasha, come back."  
  
Inuyasha blinked.  
  
Kagome kept searching blindly for him and he felt his blush rising up his face, turning it as read as his outfit. He scrambled calmly up the mattress and straddled her hips with his legs so he could get in between her arms. She sighed softly and closed her arms around him.  
  
He felt his face burning, sure he'd imagined doing this, but now that he was basically on top of her, his cowardness was returning.  
  
Kagome moaned and started to wake up, but still hanging on tight to Inuyasha, he began to panic, if she caught him like this, he'd be sat into the next year.  
  
She opened her blue eyes and looked at him with a distant look in her eyes, then her eyes snapped open; she sat up quickly releasing him and staring at him.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and braced himself for her to sit him, but it never came.  
  
He opened an eye cautiously and saw Kagome looking at him softly; she had a smirk playing across her lips that unnerved Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, what were you doing on my stomach?" she asked timidly.  
  
Inuyasha blushed crimson to the point he was surprised that his face hadn't popped. "I was comforting you in your sleep."  
  
"Oh, thanks," Kagome blushed too. Kagome looked at the wall away from Inuyasha, finally she said, almost inaudibly, "Why?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the back of her head and smiled, he walked softly so as not to make a sound and sat next to her. Kagome jumped at the suddenness of how close he was. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and wondered if he could too.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, that rare smile again, and brushed some stray hairs from her face, "Kagome..."  
  
Kagome shivered against his touch as his claws trailed softly down her cheek and along her jawbone, "Why?" she repeated.  
  
Inuyasha ran his hand until it was under her chin, tilting her so that he could look directly into her eyes his only reflected that of sheer worship and admiration. Kagome gulped.  
  
"Because I care about you," he whispered, taking Kagome by surprise.  
  
Kagome's heart leapt about sky-high before it came crashing down into the pit of her stomach, she felt like slapping him for saying such a thing, "You have some nerve to say that, when you're always running away to Kikyou," she tried to sound strong but her voice quivered.  
  
Inuyasha downcast his eyes and nodded, which really took Kagome by surprise, "I have no excuse for that, but please Kagome, believe me when I say that I'll never hurt you again."  
  
Kagome tried to answer but her voice had escaped her, causing her to only nod. Inuyasha smiled and lifted his other hand, cupping her cheek with it. She leaned into it and felt her hair falling over its long clawed fingers.  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart pounding, she was responding, it made him calm, yet his heart was going haywire. "Kagome," he whispered, and she looked up at him with half closed eyes.  
  
She smiled softly at him and closed her eyes, leaning into his hand some more, only concentrating on his soft breathing and her pounding heart.  
  
Kagome didn't even realize she was crying until his clawed hands were wiping them away. She opened her blue orbs and looked up at him, tears still brimming her eyes and running down her cheeks like tiny waterfalls.  
  
"Oh Kagome..." he whispered, continuing to wipe away salty liquid pouring from her orbs, "I'm sorry."  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart clench, he'd just apologized, to Kagome, his Kagome, the Kagome he wanted, needed, couldn't have. He smiled sadly at how ironic life could be.  
  
He sat up and moved away from her bed, he trailed her cheek with his fingers again before sighing, "I'm sorry," he repeated before turning to the window, "I'll leave."  
  
Kagome sat up quickly and stared after him, she didn't understand why she was crying, but she did understand why her heart was twisting, "No...wait."  
  
Inuyasha paused and looked over his shoulder at her, she sat, clutching her chest as if it pained her, and the tears were still sliding down her soft, rosy cheeks. Her eyes were staring straight at him, mixed emotions dancing across the cerulean spheres. She smiled sadly at him and stood, the moonlight shinning through the window touching her hair and making it shine brightly in the dark room.  
  
She walked hesitantly towards him, the moonlight dancing across her silky locks. She stopped in front of him, a pleading look in her eyes, "Stay."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "I can't," he looked at her pained expression, "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Kagome's eyes softened, as she fingered the tear marks on her cheeks, "You didn't hurt me."  
  
She sniffled and looked at him hopefully. Inuyasha hesitated before taking a step closer to her; she stiffened a little, not expecting him to stay, or at least an argument.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, barely audible. He walked a little closer and grabbed her hands, looking at them curiously he leaned in closer to the hands. After some inspection, he released her hand and looked her in the eyes, "You're trembling."  
  
Kagome blinked and lifted her hands, and sure enough, her hands were trembling, only slightly but it was there, she smiled sheepishly, "I-I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, smiling as he trailed his claws lightly up her arm, she shivered.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked quietly, she looked up at him and stared into his golden eyes. She waited for him to continue, not sure what he was trying to get at, "I-I-I well...um."  
  
Inuyasha searched for the right way to say it, he'd always played it in his head, always rehearsed what he was going to say when the time came, but now, now words failed him, he felt helpless, the helplessness he felt before he met Kagome. Before he loved Kagome.  
  
He looked at her and the way she was looking at him, as if not sure what he was going to say. Well, of course she didn't know what he was going to say. If he were her he'd be expecting him to snap at her.  
  
"I-I-" Inuyasha searched for a way to say it, _'damn it what a time for words to fail, damn it.'_  
  
She looked at him hesitantly searching his eyes, not sure what he was going to say, whatever it was, he was having difficulty, she decided to help him, "It's ok, Inuyasha, you don't have to tell me."  
  
Inuyasha flinched; the sadness in her voice was almost too much, "No, I have to say it!"  
  
Inuyasha successfully got Kagome's attention again; she looked up at him and smiled softly, "I know what you're going to say."  
  
"You do?" Inuyasha felt relief wash over him.  
  
"Yes, you care about me, but you still love Kikyou, I know," Kagome said sadly.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, that wasn't what he was going to say at all, Kagome turned away from him and walked back to her bed, "I'm sorry I can't be like her, Inuyasha," Kagome gazed at him sadly and her shoulders sagged sadly.  
  
"What the hell, Kagome, I wasn't going to say that!" he growled and grabbed her arm. Kagome gasped, she hadn't seen him move so close to her, "That's not what I was going to say." His eyes looked pained and she felt her heart crash and burn.  
  
Kagome's tears returned, "I'm not stupid! I know that you still love her!" she collapsed to the ground, her head in her hands as she continued to sob.  
  
Inuyasha kneeled beside her and reached for her but she turned away, still sobbing, Inuyasha paled, "K-Kagome, I-"  
  
"_I don't care! Now leave me alone_!" Kagome screamed at him, crying some more, "_I never want to see you again_!"  
  
Inuyasha gasped and pulled his hand away, like he'd been burned. His heart shattered into little pieces, littler than the jewel shards, almost like Kagome had ripped them from his heart and smashed it with her foot. She glared at him, her tears overflowing her clouded eyes.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha only whispered, he'd lost his voice again, he'd lost his love, and he'd lost his reason for living. He'd lost Kagome. He hung his head, he wanted to scream at her for being such an idiot, wanted to scream at her for being a bitch, but he knew that it wouldn't help the already depressing scene.  
  
Kagome lifted her gaze to yell at him to leave again, but gasped when she discovered he was gone, and the curtains on her window were fluttering softly and as she stared three words could be heard, drifting in the wind, _'I love you'._  
  
Kagome collapsed to the ground and sobbed herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

As Inuyasha walked towards the well he heard the one sound that made his heart wrench every time. Kagome's sobs filling the air.  
  
"I love you," he whispered softly.  
  
He paused in front of the well house, no; he couldn't go back there. He couldn't face Miroku, Sango, or even little Shippou. What would they say when he told them Kagome never wanted to see him again, they'd be so angry with him. He sighed and turned away from the well house, he gazed out at the towers and lights, and he blinked back tears, tears he'd never felt before. Tears...he couldn't' remember the last time he cried, and he hated the feeling.  
  
Kagome never wanted to see him again. So, with such a large village, she'd never find him. He gazed longingly at Kagome's window before jumping off into the night.

* * *

  
  
Kagome sobbed silently on her bed, but no tears came, the tears had long since dried away, just like the night. Kagome gazed out her window and her head was throbbing from all the crying she'd been doing.  
  
Her voice was hoarse and she felt exhausted, "Inu-Inuyasha!" she wheezed out the window, as if expecting him to come charging up and demanding why she screamed at him. She'd do anything to see him again, she hadn't meant it.  
  
She felt the prickling in her eyes but knew that she'd run out of tears long ago, and all she was feeling was the after effects of someone stealing your heart, your reason for living.  
  
She stood up and cleared herself of the tears that had rested on her cheeks, she stood up tall, "I have to apologize, and he was going to tell me something! And I put words in his mouth!"  
  
She gulped, hoping that he'd forgive her; she pulled on her shoes and ran to the well house, she was going to apologize to Inuyasha, even if it killed her already shattered heart.

* * *

  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well, searching immediately for Inuyasha, she gazed around searching for her little dog hanyou, the man that held her heart.  
  
She stiffened when she felt something jump on her shoulder before she realized that it was Shippou.  
  
The little kitsune smiled and hugged Kagome's neck.  
  
"Kagome! I missed you," the little kitsune squealed. Kagome patted his head absently as she stared off into the trees, expecting to hear a _'hey bitch what took you so long?_' from Inuyasha.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood a short distance away watching her, "Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, the girl looked at him sadly.  
  
"Miroku-sama, did-did Inuyasha come through the well?" she asked timidly.  
  
Miroku shook his head, "He hasn't returned since he brought you to your time after Kouga...why?"  
  
Kagome brook down into sobs, "It's my entire fault!"  
  
Sango kneeled beside her friend and looked her deep into her eyes, "Kagome-Chan, what happened?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and flung herself onto Sango; "It's my entire fault!" she sobbed and clutched Sango's back like her life depended on it.  
  
"Kagome-Chan, what's your fault?" Sango asked patting the young miko's back.  
  
Kagome told Sango and Miroku the story of what happened last night and they both stood in silence for what seemed like hours.  
  
Sango looked stressed, "We've been waiting and guarding the well, in case Kouga returned, but no one came from the well, If Inuyasha did come, we would have seen or heard him, so he must be in your time still, Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked down at her feet, "What if I can't find him?"  
  
"You'll find him, Inuyasha can't stand to be away from you," Sango smiled.  
  
"But I told him I never wanted to see him again!" Kagome sighed sadly and turned to the well, "I'll find him."  
  
And she jumped into the well.

* * *

  
  
Kagome sat on the steps, the cool air hanging in the Saturday air was starting to get on her nerves. Almost like the weather was reflecting her mood, she wished it were sunny; Inuyasha's hair glittered when it was sunny. She shook her head sadly, everything she thought of always turned to him. She still hadn't found him, she'd searched all around the shrine and some of the houses in a five-block radius, but Inuyasha was gone. Probably got lost in the city, never to be seen again.  
  
She felt the tears prickling behind her eyes and she rubbed them furiously, she glared off into the city, as if it was the cities fault that Inuyasha was gone.  
  
"Fine, if he's not around he obviously doesn't want me to come and look for him, he can rot in hell for all I care!" she yelled to no one in particular, but deep in her heart she knew that no one would buy her bullshit.  
  
She sighed, "Might as well take a bath."  
  
She walked into the house and began to walk up the old staircase, noting that the third step made a squeaking sound, she wondered if Inuyasha stepped on it if it would make a sound, he was light on his toes, she shook her head furiously, there she went again, thinking of him.  
  
The phone ringing jolted her out of her thoughts; she sighed sadly and walked to the cordless, silver phone. Silver, like Inuyasha's hair. She growled, yet again with Inuyasha?  
  
She picked up the phone and clicked the 'talk' button, "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome?" her mother's clear voice called over the other side of the phone, Kagome smiled sadly at the thought of having to tell her mother that Inuyasha was gone: forever.  
  
"Yes, mama?" Kagome asked, trying to sound cheerful, but only sounding constipated.  
  
"Kagome, something's come up and I'll have to stay at my friend's for another week, do you mind?" her mother asked, secretly only wanting to give her daughter and her future-son-in-law some time alone.  
  
"Oh! Um, okay, mom, I'll see you soon then I guess?" Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Bye, Kagome dear, say hi to Inuyasha for me," and her mother disconnected the call, unaware of what that simple name had done to her daughter, who collapsed to the ground in tears.  
  
"I'm the biggest idiot in the world," she sobbed to herself.


	4. Chapter Four

Kagome walked slowly to her school, it was Thursday and still no Inuyasha. She sighed softly, wondering where her little inu hanyou had run off.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
No matter how much she wanted to admit it, he'd never be hers.  
  
Everyday for the past few days Kagome would jump in the well, where her friends were standing watch and ask if Inuyasha had come through, sadly, he hadn't.  
  
It began to rain. The droplets fell, pounding against her; it had been raining for a long time. The weather really was reflecting her mood perfectly. Gloomy and alone.  
  
She walked down the street, her friends had offered to give her a ride to school, one of them had finally gotten a driver's license, but she'd denied, she never gave up hope that Inuyasha could be hiding behind a corner waiting for her.  
  
She turned a corner and looked around, as if expecting the silver haired youkai to pop out, kiss her, and tell her that he couldn't live without her.  
  
But nothing came. All there was some rustling, "Stupid cat."  
  
She walked down an alleyway, a short cut to get to school, and as the rain poured, her school uniform clung to her body shamelessly.  
  
She felt her tears falling, had she really thought he would be here? She was such an idiot. When did she become so dependent to a jerk who loved a dead Miko?  
  
Kagome walked away from the alley and down the street, she was going to find Inuyasha, no matter what.

* * *

Five hours later, school completely forgotten, Kagome was wandering around Tokyo searching for Inuyasha, with no luck, you'd think that a man with silver hair would be easy to find…  
  
She walked blindly around; the only comfort was that she might find Inuyasha. And that was barely comforting, because, for all she knew, Inuyasha could be dead, or gone, in Nagasaki.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure hunched over on a bench, letting the rain drench him. His hair was long, in a loose ponytail and it was silver. '_Inuyasha!'_  
  
Kagome felt joy leap into her as she dashed forward and wrapped her arms around the man. He stiffened and gasped. But it wasn't Inuyasha's gasp.  
  
She backed away to only realize she was hugging an old woman with white hair.  
  
She blushed and whispered an apology before running away.  
  
Kagome's vision blurred as more tears fell down her face; she'd been so sure that she'd found Inuyasha. But life was cruel, everything was cruel.  
  
Kagome didn't even notice when she wandered into the middle of the crowded street, she didn't notice the car was coming until it was five feet in front of her.  
  
A loud car horn blared in front of her as she snapped out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized the car would not be able to slow down in time.  
  
_'Great now I'm going to die here,'_ was all she thought about before she screamed and passed out, sad that she'd never told Inuyasha she was sorry before she died.

* * *

  
  
Kagome sat up suddenly only to realize she was in an alleyway with a cardboard box her only savior from the rain. She shivered and looked around. Yes, she was in the alleyway with the cat. Well she supposed it was a cat, now she wasn't so sure.  
  
Why was she still alive? Why wasn't she run over by that car? Had someone saved her? But who was capable of such a thing?  
  
She shivered again, but not from the cold, she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and gasped.  
  
This time it was him.  
  
This time it Inuyasha.  
  
Her Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha," she cried happily, but Inuyasha scooted far away from her, against a dumpster, his eyes were fearful and he couldn't make eye contact with her, "Inuyasha?"  
  
He whimpered and stood up; he jumped high into the air and looked like he was going to attempt to run away, "_Sit_!"  
  
Inuyasha came smashing to the ground and looked guiltily at her with a look of mixed emotions swirling in the endless pools of amber.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha jumped again but Kagome controlled him with another sit.  
  
This carried on for another fifty or so sits before Kagome gave up and Inu- yasha jumped away. Realizing he might get lost in the city, she ran after him, running into people, her eyes never leaving Inuyasha's flying form.  
  
She ran along the crowded streets, surprised that she could keep up with the hanyou, must be the adrenaline. He jumped up a hill and Kagome ran as fast as she could up the large steps.  
  
She paused briefly to realize that she was back at the shrine. But she had no time to look, she ran after Inuyasha, who was making a run for the well house.  
  
"Inuyasha! _Stop please_!" Kagome was in tears now. She didn't want Inuyasha to leave. She had to apologize to him.  
  
Inuyasha paused, but only to look at her sadly before sliding the well house door open. Kagome mentally kicked herself.  
  
"_Sit_!" why hadn't she done that sooner? She scolded herself as she ran over to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, please, don't run away."  
  
He didn't say a word, he didn't move. He didn't do anything.  
  
It took Kagome a few minutes of foot nudging and coaxing for her to realize that Inuyasha had been knocked out by too many sits, and plus, he must be exhausted anyway.  
  
She grabbed the hanyou and tried to pick him up best she could and half carried half dragged him to her house.  
  
She gazed at his face as he lay on the couch. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. All the worry escaping his face, making him appear to be a little child. Kagome didn't even notice when she began to stroke his hair, allowing the silver locks to slide past her fingers.  
  
"So soft," she mumbled absently as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
Kagome yawned and laid her head on his chest, still running her fingers through his hair, "Just going to rest my eyes."  
  
And they fell asleep together.__


	5. Chapter Five

Kagome awoke the next morning still on Inuyasha's stomach, his soft breathing signaled that he was still asleep, but during the night his arms had found their way around her waist and was holding her to his chest. Kagome blushed.  
  
Kagome tried to squeeze out of his grip, but he only held on tighter, growling at whoever would dare to interrupt his sleep, Kagome sighed in defeat and placed her head on his shoulder, leaning her face against his neck and inhaling his scent.  
  
Inuyasha had always talked about how her scent was so hard to forget. She wasn't sure if that was a good of bad thing. Even if she didn't have youkai sense, she could still smell Inuyasha's scent. It smelled faintly of pine and herbs of some sort. She was surprised, she'd always expected Inuyasha to smell like the blood of all the dead demons he'd slaughtered, considering she'd never seen him take a bath.  
  
But he smelled nice, nothing like she envisioned, and his smell calmed her. She closed her eyes and drifted back into an easy sleep, lying on top of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha cracked open an eye, the lovely smell of cherry blossoms and lavender filled his nose and he wondered vaguely why he'd smell that if he was in his cardboard box, which had become his home after he ran away from Kagome's shrine.  
  
He blinked his eyes into focus when he realized that he was, in fact, back at Kagome's house. He paled. How the hell did he get here? He'd made a promise to never see Kagome again, like she asked, he only wanted Kagome to be happy, and if she was happy never seeing him again, then so be it.  
  
He felt a weight on his chest and he looked down from the ceiling to focus on Kagome. Inuyasha panicked, what was she doing here?  
  
All he could remember from yesterday was...  
  
Inuyasha gulped. Kagome was going to be run over by those metal youkai, he remembered, he was on a rooftop, watching her, she'd been walking around her strange village all day, and had even hugged an old woman. He'd followed her from roof top to roof top and had noticed how upset Kagome was, and he'd wondered why.  
  
Then she'd wandered out into the grey river with all the strange metal youkai. He'd realized her danger, but she seemed to not notice until a very large metal monster had come at high speed towards her, making an annoying honking sound. And then she'd passed out.  
  
Inuyasha had leapt off the roof and grabbed her, only to discover what he was doing. He had rushed back to his box in hopes of getting her away from the rain. It had been raining a lot lately. But he had allowed her to sleep in his box, watching her silently.  
  
And then she'd awoken. He had planned on returning her to the shrine and then returning to the village called Tokyo. But no, she'd awoken with a look of confusion plastered onto her face. Probably wondering why she wasn't dead….  
  
And then she saw him. And he'd freaked out, trying to get away, but her having to resort to sitting him. Then the world became a haze and all he could remember was Kagome calling out to him.  
  
He blinked and released Kagome. He couldn't stay here. Kagome never wanted to see him again, but...he wanted to see her.  
  
Was that so wrong?  
  
How could you stay away from someone you loved too deeply it pained you to be away from them for more than five minutes? He'd been in a living hell while in Kagome's large village; he'd felt like he would explode from not being able to smell Kagome's gentle scent.  
  
Kagome smiled in her sleep and mumbled something not even Inuyasha's excellent hearing could pick up. Inuyasha's eyes softened. He'd always loved that smile. Especially when it was directed at him, only him. Always him. He wanted to see that smile for the rest of his days; he wanted to see that smile forever until the day he faded from the world and became no more. And even then he wanted to see it. See it when he fell into the eternal sleep.  
  
Kagome's smile widened as she reached out for a pillow and clutched it to her chest, "Inuyasha…"  
  
Inuyasha slipped to the window and cracked it open, immediately rain came pouring in and slammed against Kagome.  
  
She sputtered and opened her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha acted quickly and hid behind an armchair. He didn't dare move for fear of Kagome knowing he was in the room.  
  
And then he heard her sobbing. Inuyasha's ears drooped, he missed her smile. He never missed her tears, he never wanted to see her cry, it took all his strength not to jump out and wipe her tears away and telling her everything would be all right. She was so beautiful, so alive, so caring…she didn't deserve tears, she didn't deserve the torturous sobs that racked her body…and for what? What could make her cry so much? _'Me…'_  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered so quietly Inuyasha almost didn't hear it, but sure enough his name had been uttered, and she mumbled it absently as she looked around the room, almost like she was calling out to him.  
  
She collapsed into the armchair Inuyasha was hiding behind and Inuyasha dared not breathe for fear of her finding him.  
  
"Inuyasha, where did you go?" Kagome sobbed as she clutched her heart and shook her head, "Why'd you leave?"  
  
Inuyasha felt so guilty now.  
  
But, wait, if Kagome didn't ever want to see him again, why was she crying over him? His mind was jumbled with questions, hoping for answers, yet not wanting to hear them in case he received the thing he didn't want to hear.  
  
Kagome ran from the room. Now was Inuyasha chance, he dashed out the window and was running towards the well house when he stopped. He looked back at the house and sighed. He couldn't leave her. He couldn't give up Kagome.  
  
He smiled at how stupid he was before jumping into the god tree where he could keep an eye on Kagome; he didn't even notice the rain pouring on top of him.  
  
_'The rain,'_ he mused, _'reflects my feelings. Sad and cold.'  
_

* * *

Kagome awoke to find that her window was open and she was all alone on the couch. She instantly began to cry, she had been so close, so close to seeing Inuyasha, no, talking to Inuyasha, begging forgiveness to Inuyasha, her Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, unable to finish, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha."  
  
She clutched her heart, which was hurting her from the twisting and turning it was doing as she collapsed into her favorite arm chair, she still cried, trying to stop, she wanted to run outside and jump down the well, sure that's where Inuyasha had gone, but she couldn't.  
  
Did he really want to be away from her?  
  
She couldn't take the pain and ran to her room, still sobbing and flung herself onto her bed. She heard shuffling downstairs and then rustling outside, amid the raindrops pounding the window.  
  
"Stupid Buyo," Kagome mumbled and sobbed herself into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha sat outside watching Kagome until he was sure that she was asleep again before jumping into the room and staring at her lovingly.  
  
He sat there, sadly watching Kagome, wanting to jump into the bed with her. A few days ago, his thoughts had been drifting in and out of being with Kagome, mating with Kagome, he still thought that, but now they were only mellow dreams pushed to the back of his mind, he couldn't bring himself to think of it when Kagome didn't even want him in that way. Her purity and her first time would be shared with someone she loved, not with the filthy hanyou who stared lovingly down at her.  
  
He traced his clawed finger against her soft, pale cheek, still slightly red from crying; she sniffled and leaned into his touch.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and leaned over, kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
_'I'm getting soft_,' he thought dryly, _'I've depended too much on Kagome, and without her I'm a nervous wreck.'  
_  
Inuyasha was too busy thinking of Kagome he didn't notice Kagome wake up and stare at him for the longest time.  
  
Kagome's heart leapt, _'He's here! He's actually here on his own freewill does that mean that he's not mad at me?'_  
  
Kagome didn't dare move. As she laid still in her bed, she thought of an analogy to Inuyasha's behavior. She saw Inuyasha as a guilty puppy…every time she moved he would fear the worst and run away. Like a guilty puppy who'd just been kicked by its master.  
  
She held her breath and awaited her chance.  
  
Inuyasha paused in his thoughts. _'Kagome's not breathing, but I can hear her heart,'_ Inuyasha thought in confusion. He turned his head to the side to look at Kagome.  
  
It was that instant that Kagome tackled him to the ground and sat, straddling his hips with her legs, she held down his shoulders with her tiny, delicate hands, knowing that Inuyasha could break free, but not without hurting her slightly.  
  
"_Inuyasha_!" Kagome yelled in relief and anger.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her guiltily his ears plastered to his head and the look like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered softly, leaning her head close to his so that their breaths mingled with one another, her clouded eyes staring intently at his amber orbs, "Please, don't run away."  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything.  
  
"Now I'm going to get up and we're going to go for a walk, and you are going to tell me everything, got it?" She asked, smiling slightly to show him she wasn't mad.  
  
He still looked a little nervous but nodded stupidly anyway.  
  
Kagome got up and reached down a hand for him. He looked at it hesitantly before getting up on his own. This movement pained Kagome but she started walking down the stairs towards the shrine. She always walked around the shrine when she had a lot on her mind.  
  
She turned around to make sure Inuyasha was still following her and was pleased that he was. She walked to the Goshinboku and sat on the small bench residing there. She patted next to her signaling that he should sit by her.  
  
He sat near her and looked at his feet, which were fidgeting with each other.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and waited for him to make eye contact with him. He looked up after a few moments, his guilty puppy look still on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she wasn't sure if he was ok, he hadn't said a word, and his eyes were lacking the life they used to have before that night.  
  
He bit his lip and looked at her questionably.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Talk to me."  
  
"Why?" he said, Kagome gasped at his voice. It was the kind of voice someone who'd seen hell, lost someone they loved, and witnessed uttermost pain and lived to tell about it. Kagome felt so guilty having been the one to put him through so much pain.  
  
"Why, what?"  
  
"Why?" he repeated and sat in thought, searching for a way to say it, "Why are you being so nice after you said you never wanted to see me again?"  
  
Kagome began to cry and flung herself into Inuyasha's waiting arms, "Oh Inuyasha! I didn't mean it, I swear!" she continued to sob, "I don't know what the hell was wrong with me, I just...I just didn't want to be hurt, I thought that you were going to tell me you still loved Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha's heart crashed just then, "_What_? You thought that's what I was going to say!?"  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Pretty stupid huh?"  
  
"_Yes_!"  
  
Kagome smiled, glad that the old Inuyasha was shinning through this old, depressed shell that sat near her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, there's no way I could make it up to you," Kagome wiped away her tears and noted how it had stopped raining that hard.  
  
"Well there is something," Inuyasha smiled sheepishly and Kagome wondered what he was talking about.  
  
"I'd do anything..." She whispered with tears in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a deep crimson. He cleared his throat a few times and averted his gaze away from Kagome. Kagome's heart sank; _He's going to ask me to stay in this time forever so he _can_ be with Kikyou.'_  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat and suddenly stood up away from the bench; he took a deep breath and grabbed Kagome's hands, getting down on his knees he looked up at Kagome, smiling softly.  
  
Kagome's heart literally stopped for a few minutes and her heart soared.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes staring intently at hers, "Kagome…I, Inuyasha, ask for your forgiveness and in return offer my sincerest apologies for all I've done to you. Kagome, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you. Please…please, Kagome, will you become my mate? My wife?"  
  
He blushed again but looked up at Kagome hopefully. Kagome was blushing too. Inuyasha had just proposed to her...  
  
Kagome smiled, tears running down her cheeks as she stared at Inuyasha below her. He held her hands tightly, the claws brushing against her pale skin gently.  
  
Inuyasha waited patiently for Kagome to answer. He'd done it. He'd asked her to mate with him, like he was going to before she yelled at him and he'd run away.  
  
He cursed himself for being an idiot and not asking her sooner. Though by her hesitant demeanor he wondered if she was going to except, or did he disgust her?  
  
Kagome threw herself onto him, knocking him to the ground and hugging him close to her, "Yes! _Yes, yes, yes!_"  
  
She started to cry out of happiness and felt like her life was turning out all right now. Inuyasha grinned and stroked her hair lovingly, allowing her to lie on top of him. She'd knocked him to the cement, but despite her catching him off guard, it hadn't hurt. Simply because the fluttery feeling inside his stomach had yet to disappear. And every time he thought of Kagome as his, his heart leapt into his throat and he felt like everything was perfect.  
  
_'Love is such a strange thing.'_


	6. Chapter Six

They both sat outside in the rain under the god tree for a long time, both hesitant to leave or let go of the other. They were too happy to notice how the rain kept on pouring on top of them. Weather was no longer a concern. Nothing was. The only thing that mattered was the other that they held in each other's arms.  
  
Inuyasha sighed happily, completely at ease, Kagome had accepted. That was all he wanted in this life, was to be with Kagome, to see her smile.  
  
He turned his attention to her smiling face above him. They still hadn't moved from when Kagome had knocked him to the ground but he didn't really care, he just loved looking up in his mate's happy face. And it was a happy face, the happiest he'd ever seen Kagome.  
  
Kagome's eyes were filled with life and were sparkling joyfully as she looked down at Inuyasha; her smile was sincere and genuine. The kind of smile she had only saved for Inuyasha, she lowered her head to his chest and sighed contently.  
  
"Err, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, hating to break the silence and emotional moment between the two, "I think that we should go inside before you get sick from all this rain."  
  
Kagome grinned stupidly and rolled off Inuyasha, she stood up and reached out a hand, and unlike last time, Inuyasha grabbed it happily and they walked back to the house hand and hand.  
  
They walked in silence once they entered the house. Both just appreciating the others company, content with just being near. But something was plaguing Inuyasha's mind. Kagome wasn't fully his mate until he actually 'mated' with her. But, he wasn't sure if that's what Kagome wanted.  
  
_'She might think she's too young,'_ Inuyasha thought sourly, '_Damn it, she's not, she's just the right age, in my time, someone her age would have had at least two pups! But, I can't ask her, she'd be disgusted, sure she wants to be my mate, but does she understand what being my mate means?'  
  
_Inuyasha was too busy thinking he hadn't notice that Kagome had stopped and was looking at him strangely.  
  
"What-what?" he asked, finally noticing Kagome's stare.  
  
"Are you ok, Inu?" she asked looking at him deep in the eyes.  
  
Inuyasha gulped, "I'm fine."  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments before Kagome walked away from his side and faced directly in front of him, "You're hiding something from me."  
  
"No, I'm not!" Inuyasha said a little too quickly.  
  
"Yes you are, don't lie to me, Inuyasha," Kagome looked at him with a look that said _'I dare you to try and lie now'.  
  
_"Nothings wrong, I swear."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed and she shoved Inuyasha in the chest, knocking him over the arm of the couch, Kagome walked calmly over to him as if nothing had just happened; she sat on his stomach and looked at him crossly, "I know you're lying to me."  
  
Inuyasha blushed; noticing the position Kagome had pushed him into. He looked up at her helplessly, averting his eyes to his stomach and back up to her face, trying to make her catch the hint.  
  
Kagome's eyes got big and she hopped off, blushing a deep scarlet. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"It's ok," he said, not really wanting to tell her he enjoyed it.  
  
The two sat next to each other on the couch for a while. Both too embarrassed to actually say anything.  
  
"Inuyasha I…"  
  
"Kagome I…" they both said at the same time. They both blinked.  
  
"Err, you first," Inuyasha muttered, blushing.  
  
Kagome nodded and looked at her feet nervously, "It's just that...I'm really glad I found you. I was scared I'd never see you again."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "I'm glad too." He reached out a hand and intertwined his fingers with hers; she smiled and leaned into his chest.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Kagome asked, looking up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. He blushed again and cupped Kagome's chin, "In…Inuyasha?"  
  
He smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to hers; barely brushing over hers, not sure how to respond Kagome wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her. This was exactly what Inuyasha wanted, he leaned forward and pressed harder to Kagome's lips, they tasted sweet, like honey. He blushed at that thought but slid his tongue over her upper lip hesitantly, silently pleading for her to allow him in.  
  
Kagome smiled against his lips and parted her own allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth, exploring every corner, swatting at her own tongue, and trailing it down her teeth. Kagome began to follow suit and battled with Inuyasha's tongue, as their kiss grew more and more passionate. She didn't even notice when they began to slip of the couch, with Inuyasha on top of her, she didn't notice when he pushed the coffee table out of the way in order to give them more room as he laid dominate over her while he deepened the kiss to as deep as it could possibly get.  
  
But he wasn't close enough; he wanted to be closer to his mate.  
  
He began to nibble lightly at her lower lip, earning an approved moan from Kagome. His fangs scrapped against her swollen pink lips as he tried to get closer. He had to be closer, there was only one thing that could stop him, and that was his mate…his Kagome. He's stop the moment she said so.  
  
He paused to allow Kagome to breathe, knowing his lungs were much larger than hers and being a hanyou, he had more stamina.  
  
"Inuyasha," she gasped out as she panted for air to fill her lungs. She looked up at him and smiled. That relaxed him and he lowered down kissing her nose lightly.  
  
Kagome smiled and giggled lightly, Inuyasha had just kissed her, and it was her first kiss, her very first kiss. And it had been with the man she loved deeply. She reached up a hand and tweaked his ear gently.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth in a silent gasp as she rubbed happily away at his triangular ears. He'd always hated his ears; they were the very things that showed that he was indeed a hanyou. But now, he wouldn't trade his ears for youkai ears any day. The way Kagome's eyes lighted up with pleasure at being able to touch his ears would make his day any time.  
  
He leaned forward into her touch and felt a low rumbling in his chest. He'd always hated to admit it, but he was a dog that purred. And now he was losing control of his growl that slowly turned into a loud purr. He continued to purr so loud he hadn't notice how Kagome was giggling at the noise.  
  
She removed her hand and Inuyasha whimpered in a very dog-like fashion, he nuzzled her hand with his head and gave her puppy dog eyes; they pleaded with her, his bottom lip quivering. Kagome laughed out loud and hugged Inuyasha to her, seeing him so helpless was so cute.  
  
"Inuyasha," she moaned, he stopped his nuzzling briefly to look at her seriously, his ears turned in her direction, wanting to hear whatever it was she had to say, she giggled, "I didn't know that you purred, are you sure your not a cat demon?"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but chuckled along with her, he leaned his forehead against hers and looked deeply into her eyes, he smirked and nipped at her lip playfully, earning a giggle in return, "Kagome?" he whispered.  
  
She looked at him and was surprised to see the seriousness in his eyes, "Kagome, I...you're not my mate yet."  
  
Kagome blinked in confusion.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and pulled away from Kagome slightly, very difficult since Kagome had her arms around him, "Kagome, in order for you to properly be my mate, I have to mark you."  
  
"Ok," Kagome said, not really sure what he was saying.  
  
"That means that I have too…" Inuyasha blushed and Kagome dawned into realization, her lips formed into an _'o'_ but no words came out, she blushed deeply but then smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I want this." Inuyasha jumped at her declaration and looked down at his mate-to-be's face.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Ok, but if you want me to stop…"  
  
"I won't."  
  
_**((1,857 words have been edited due to their sexual content. If you wish to view the full story go to adultfanfiction dot net and look up the penname HAP))  
**  
_He looked at her in concern, smelling her in case he had hurt her in any way. The smell of blood from the virgin wall was all he could find, so he smiled and leaned down into the side of her neck he'd nibbled earlier, all red marks disappeared by now, as he inhaled the new, marked scent of his mate. Kagome still smelled of cherry blossoms and lavender, but now the faint smell of pine and herbs mixed in, faint, but noticeable enough to tell any youkai that she was now his mate.  
  
Kagome's soft breathing signaled that she'd fallen asleep and he sadly and reluctantly pulled out of her. He glanced down at his mate and wiped the sweat of her brow. Grabbing his fire rat kimono, he wrapped around her and slipped on his pants, carrying her up onto the forgotten couch, he wondered vaguely if she'd been comfortable on the floor.  
  
_'We'll do it where she wants next time,'_ he said to himself as he cuddled his exhausted mate in his lap before drifting off into the most peaceful sleep he'd ever had.


	7. Chapter Seven

The soft morning light filtered through the curtains casting the beams onto Kagome's face, causing her to flinch and leave the dream state she'd been happily in.  
  
Blinking in confusion momentarily she gazed around, trying to remember where she was. She tried to sit up but found herself pushed lightly back down onto a broad and well-defined stomach. Then last night hit Kagome and the memories of their love making filtered into her mind.  
  
She blushed furiously when she realized it was Inuyasha who was holding her to the couch and she tried to squeeze out of his masculine arms, but she was failing.  
  
Sighing in defeat she laid her head back down onto the mate's shoulder and breathed softly against the soft, slightly tan skin. His neck was soft, softer than she'd expected and she sighed contently against his sensitive skin.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up and turned towards her, he grunted slightly in his sleep as he readjusted his arms around her, drawing her closer to his body. She giggled and blew air into the little white triangles, causing them to twitch dramatically.  
  
"Damn Myouga," Inuyasha muttered absently as he batted the air around his ear, searching for the flea demon that wasn't even there. Kagome fought the urge to laugh once again and watched her lover mumbled softly about ways to kill a blood-sucking flea.  
  
She reached up and flicked the ear with her fingers causing them to go into another spasm, "God damn you, flea, don't make me hurt you…"  
  
Kagome continued her taunting with the sleeping inu for some time all the while enjoying all the mumblings her mate was making, only catching a few words now and then.  
  
Once again she reached up her hand to flick the ear but she gasped loudly when Inuyasha's clawed hand grabbed her before she could pull away.  
  
Inuyasha cracked open an eye and smirked lovingly at his mate, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Kagome giggled slightly and leaned into his embrace, "Just bugging you."  
  
Inuyasha grunted and released Kagome, causing her to whimper slightly at the lack of warmth. Stretching, Inuyasha sat up and stared at the sun that was beaming through the curtains, annoying him considerably.  
  
"Damn curtains," he mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled and poked him in the cheek, "We should get up."  
  
Inuyasha stuck his bottom lip. "But I don't want to," he pouted. Kagome giggled again and bit his bottom lip lightly, taking that as a signal; Inuyasha began to passionately kiss her.  
  
After breaking apart the kiss so Kagome could breathe, Inuyasha decided that he should get up, stretching his arms up over his head he yawned loudly, sporting his fangs. Kagome watched him as she walked towards her staircase, picking up discarded clothing from the night before and tossing the articles that belonged to her lover.  
  
Inuyasha was just about to call out to her about how he needed his haori when the thing came flying back into his face muffling his cries. Grumbling he flopped back down onto the couch and stared at the ceiling while he blindly slipped the haori on.  
  
He heard mumbled curses from above him, where Kagome's room was, and he chuckled softly to himself, "She's been hanging around with me too much...she has a potty mouth."  
  
After he finished dressing he sat patiently as he awaited his mate to come down from her room, heaven knew how long she was going to take, his ears twitched up towards the ceiling as he searched for the sounds of her moving around upstairs.  
  
Kagome came downstairs and held her hand out for the hanyou, who took it silently. She smiled softly at him as she walked towards the well, the sunshine beaming down and casting soft light onto her glowing hair, the bluish tint shinning brightly. Inuyasha didn't even notice him lean his head against hers as he inhaled the scent of her hair; she looked up at him and giggled.  
  
Her hair smelled nice, like vanilla and lavender, the scent played with his nose, and he craved that smell even more as he continued to breathe her aroma in.  
  
Linking fingers, Kagome slipped the door open to the well house and pulled him idly in after her. He grinned as Kagome mumbled something about her lazy hanyou.  
  
Gathering her up in his arms Inuyasha lightly kissed her forehead before jumping into the well to the past.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sat cross-legged at the base of the well, watching Shippou and Kirara play nimbly in the tall grass that resided near the small clearing the well was positioned. It had been at least a week since they'd left the well, not liking the look on Kagome's face when she traveled back in time to see if Inuyasha had returned.  
  
She hadn't come through the well for at least three days, and they were growing worried, for Inuyasha's disappearance and Kagome's lack of well hopping.  
  
"Houshi-Sama? Do you think something bad happened to Kagome-Chan?" Sango asked, breaking the silence between the two adult humans, she ran an exceptionally long piece of grass between her long and slender fingers as she stared around the clearing absently.  
  
The monk played with the hem of his robe absentmindedly and only nodded, not really listening to what Sango had to say. Sango, however, was unaware and she started to freak out.  
  
"I knew something bad happened!" Sango leapt to her feet and Miroku looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
"Sango, I have no idea what you are doing, but maybe you want to sit down?"  
  
Sango gave him a dark, dark look, "You weren't even listening to me were you?"  
  
Miroku picked at the hem of his robe and then only grunted in response, obviously not listening.

* * *

The blue light surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome as they transcended time and landed five hundred years in the past. The soft chirping of birds filled the air and the soft white clouds floated idly above Kagome.  
  
Smiling, she left Inuyasha's arms and insisted that she climbed out of the well herself, Inuyasha shrugged and jumped out of the well in one jump.  
  
Suddenly Sango and Miroku tackled him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him and making him yelp in surprise.  
  
"_Inuyasha_!" Miroku and Sango both screamed at the same time both pounding him into the dirt to the point Inuyasha was seeing double.  
  
Miroku whacked him with his staff and Sango with her boomerang, "Do you have any idea how worried Kagome-Sama is!?"  
  
"Yeah the poor girl was in near hysterias, she kept coming back here just to see if _you_ came! _How could you be so cruel to Kagome-chan_?" Sango yelled and hit him extra hard on the head, for good measure and successfully knocked the poor unsuspecting hanyou out.  
  
Kagome huffed and cried out in happiness as she slung herself over the well and stood up proudly, only to see her two friends beat the crap out of her mate. She raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat.  
  
The two humans whipped around guilty and moved their offending weapons behind their backs, "Kagome-Chan!" "Kagome-Sama!" they said at once.  
  
Kagome smiled and trotted over to Inuyasha looking him in the face, trying to convince herself that Inuyasha was just fine, the hanyou stirred slightly but made no move to sit up from his positon.  
  
Shippou jumped into her arms and buried his head into her shoulder, smiling widely and talking a mile a minute about how she missed him.  
  
Kagome only patted his head and set him down next to Kirara.  
  
Shippou looked up at her, "Kagome…why do you smell like Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed brightly as the kitsune turned to Inuyasha. "You did something to her, didn't you, you big idiot?"  
  
Inuyasha was instantly on his feet and chasing the little kitsune around, though it was fairly obvious that Inuyasha was barely putting any effort into catching the little kitsune, but instead only teasing him.  
  
Kagome smiled softly at how cute the two were and then turned to Sango and Miroku, "Shall we go?"  
  
Kagome began walking towards the village and Miroku and Sango followed close behind.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the roof of the hut and listened to the soft breathing of his mate and his friends. He hated to admit it, but he'd really found peace in listening to their breaths, he'd wanted to sleep with Kagome, but decided that if he told the world he loved Kagome, someone would use it against him, especially that perverted houshi.  
  
The soft sound of foot steps broke Inuyasha from his thoughts as he glanced down and watched Kagome walk briskly out of the hut, flipping her hair she looked around for the inu hanyou.  
  
Dropping down silently he slipped his arms around her waist, making her yip in surprise, nuzzling her neck softly with his cheek he felt her sigh contently.  
  
Kissing her softly he whispered, "I'll always love you."  
  
Kagome giggled and nodded, "I love you too, Inu-kun."  
  
He wouldn't mind if the world stopped right then, because he was holding his mate.  
  
He was holding his reason for living. 


	8. Epilogue

_My Reason for _Living  
Epilogue  
  
_Seven Years Later…_

The light was filtering through the branches of the large forest named after himself. The branches swayed gently in the breeze and the sun shown brightly.  
  
The world was peaceful, with soft birds chirping and the wind whistling softly, blowing silver locks away from his face, golden eyes staring blankly ahead.  
  
He stood quietly, just contemplating his life.  
  
_'Kagome,' _ he thought to himself softly, a small smile graced his lips as he looked up at the sky, _'you gave me a reason to appreciate this.'_  
  
He smiled as he listened to the birds' sing, when they suddenly all stopped and flew away in a furry. He raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air. A delicate scent of pine and lavender filled his scents. He knew who it was.  
  
He heard shallow breathing behind him and he shook his head slightly. Feeling the person drawing nearer he sidestepped just in time as someone pounced towards where his head had been moments before and collided with a tree that Inuyasha was currently staring at.  
  
Chuckling to himself he walked over to the collapsed figure and looked down at them, "Kichiro, you should be more careful." The faint smell of pine and lavender assaulted his senses. The child's scent.  
  
The child looked up, his black dog-ears twitching, black bangs pressed against his forehead as his cat-like eyes stared up at them. The eyes were golden near the pupils; pupils like a cat, and became a purplish blue the farther the irises distanced from the pupil.  
  
Blushing slightly the child stood up and stared at the older inu hanyou, his braided black hair swayed softly in the wind, blinking a few times he grinned sheepishly.  
  
He lifted his hands above his head; the hands had slightly pointed nails, too short to really be claws, though.  
  
Taking the hint, Inuyasha picked the child up, taping his nose lightly he said, "You almost had me."  
  
The child pouted, "But, I didn't get you, you always dodge me."  
  
Inuyasha looked as if he were in deep thought as he stared at the top of Kichiro's head, "You were upwind," he said calmly, as if that solved everything, at Kichiro's pointed glare he added, "You scared away the birds, and you were breathing too loudly."  
  
The child pouted again and crossed his arms across his chest, "I can pounce mommy."  
  
"Well that's because mommy doesn't have any demon blood, remember?" the little child nodded and Inuyasha began walking towards the village, "Speaking of your mom, we've been gone a long time, she'll probably get mad...."  
  
The little child looked frightened and he clutched Inuyasha's top, "You won't let her be mad at me, will you Daddy?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and ruffled his child's hair, "Nah, she'll probably only get mad at me...besides you were with me, so you weren't causing much trouble."  
  
The little boy smiled and jumped out of his father's arms, skipping ahead, but not to far ahead, "Do you think mommy will make me some food?"

* * *

When the two finally reached the hut, twins, one girl and one boy greeted them. They both lit up excitedly as soon as they saw Kichiro, both jumping to there feet they ran over to the little child.  
  
"Kichiro!" they both said in unison.  
  
"Hi Minako! Hi Taro!" Kichiro waved shyly at Minako, who smiled back at him in return, skipping over to him, Minako grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her brother, Taro.  
  
Taro grinned and started to run off, "Come on you two! Let's go to Kaede's!"  
  
Kichiro smiled his cute little smile and ran off with the two children, who were obviously his friends, his father watched him go with one of his rare smiles on his face.  
  
_'He has Kagome's smile,'_ he thought, as if only now realizing it. He smiled lightly and turned to find his mate.

* * *

The hut that he and Kagome lived in was only about fifty meters away from Kaede's, the old hag had convinced him to live in the village, and protected it whenever stupid youkai decided they wanted to bug his peaceful life.  
  
With no Naraku around, his life had been peaceful, only peaceful...and somewhat boring, but he didn't mind looking after Kichiro or Kagome, they were both his saviors from going insane.  
  
Walking into the hut he found his mate sitting on the futon mending one of Kichiro's kimonos, him being the little seven year old that he is, he got dirty and tattered pretty quickly.  
  
Inuyasha crept up to her and kissed her softly on the neck, smiling when she jumped in surprise, "_Inuyasha_!"  
  
His grinned only widened when she turned around slightly to knock him in the head, rubbing his head absently he sat himself next to her, she rolled her eyes and continued to mend her son's clothes.  
  
Kagome gave him a pointed glare when he began to pout from lack of attention.  
  
Soft crying was heard and Inuyasha and Kagome both looked up, looked at each other, and got up at the same time.  
  
Walking to the other end of the hut Kagome leaned over and picked up her second child, the little girl blinked up with her purple eyes before grinning at being in her mother's arms, snuggling into the warmth she sighed her little baby sigh.  
  
"Shush, I have you Keiko," she whispered to her tiny daughter as she rocked her in her arms. She leaned back into the chest of Inuyasha, already knowing he'd be standing behind her, trust was no longer an issue: it was just there.  
  
Wrapping his arms around his mate and daughter he carried her back to the futon.

* * *

Kagome soon fell asleep, leaving Inuyasha to feed Keiko, and putting her back to sleep. Watching the sunset on top of the hut Inuyasha listened as the bird stopped chirping and flew away, sighing he dodged his son's pouncing again.  
  
"Still upwind, runt," Inuyasha stood and scooped his son up before hoping into the hut, much to his son's dismay, "Now go to sleep."  
  
Kichiro pouted but nodded, trotting over to his bed in the other room he paused and then decided to pull the charm.  
  
Inuyasha was about to climb into the futon with Kagome when Kichiro started pulling on his pant leg and looking up at him with big innocent eyes, "Daddy?"  
  
"What is it now, Kichiro?" Inuyasha asked sighing, just wanting to sleep.  
  
The little boy gave him puppy eyes and then grabbed his father's hand, "Can you tell me a story?"  
  
"What story?" Kichiro smiled gleefully and pulled his father towards his bedroom, tripping over his own feet slightly.  
  
Kichiro hoped into his bed and then looked back at his dad happily, "Tell me how you and Mommy met."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and ruffled his son's hair. It figured that his son would pick the longest story imaginable. He sighed and shook his head, "Well, it all started when your mom was pulled through the well by a large demon..." 


End file.
